Vanguard Shipping
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: This is a bunch of drabbles I fell like doing
1. Chapter 1

The Sage and the Moon:

This is set durring season 2, I really wanted to do this for a long time now, but I can't resist TsukuyomixMarron, enjoy:

Ever since Blaster Blade, Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord were sealed away, Marron had lost his will to fight, he traveled throughout Cray, and really enjoyed the travelling.

"Those arrogant Shadow Paladins should've saved Blaster Dark or Blaster Blade, at least then we'd have a chance." Marron angrily thought to himself as he walked through the Dark Zone nation

His travils took him from the dragon empire, where he learned the different factions of kagero were disputing over whitch unit should take charge, then in the Oceanic nation, he noticed some of the legendary Aqua Force units battling Dimension Police for some territory.

"What in the world?" He thought to himself

"I should probably tell Charon about this, though he might laugh at me." Marron mumbled to himself as he kept walking.

One day while he was traviling through the Zoo Nation, he saw a being injured, it was a female, with blue wings, a white dress covered her most of her body, and long black hair flowing everywhere.

Marron knew this person to be Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi.

He rushed over to her, and looked through a spell he picked up from his best friend Charon 2 years ago that speeds up the healing process.

"Uhhh, owwww my head." Tsukuyomi said as she woke up.

"Hey are you okay?" Marron asked.

"No, I was battling Luquier, with my sister, Amaterasu and Silent Tom, and of course Silent Tom would be useless as he always is." Tsukuyomi added bitterly.

"Luquier?" Marron asked.

"Oh, you're a Royal Paladin aren't you, that's why you didn't hear about it." Tsukuyomi realized.

"Hear about what?" Marron asked.

"New units joined every clan still existing, and they have a new power." Tsukuyomi explained.

"New...power?" Marron asked unsure about what he's hearing.

"The limit break, it releases hidden potential within the being who uses it." Tsukuyomi explained.

Marron understood what was going on now, but Tsukuyomi was still injured, and the spell wouldn't last much longer; after an hour of talking.

"You know, now that I've gotten to know you, outside of your reputation, I think you're kind of cute." Marron blushed.

"Oh...OH, well, I like you too, but my sister is probably waiting for me, so would you escort me back to the Oracle Think Tank Vatican?" Tsukuyomi asked.

"Sure." Marron said quickly.

Marron picked Tsukuyomi up, then starting the long way back to the Oracle Think Tank Vatican.

(Author's notes: Okay, I might do requests, but only for units. Hope you guys leave some.

As for making Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu sisters, that was inspired by Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel with the two main characters having the powers of sun and moon.)  



	2. Renchi Training

**Renchi training:**

_This is clearly AU set in season 2, Aichi's part of New Al4 instead of Kai._

* * *

"This isn't working." Aichi thought as he looked through his deck.

_Kai suggested to Aichi that he find a stronger team than Misaki and Kamui, so Aichi decided to ask Ren, Asaka and Tetsu if they'd accompany him on the vf circuit._

"Sounds like fun." Ren said after thinking about it for about ten seconds.

"Really, you'd join up with me?" Aichi asked disbelieving what he just heard.

"But there's just one problem." Ren said.

"What problem would that be?" Aichi and Asaka asked at the same time.

"What are going to call our team, Qal4, or new Q4?" Ren asked suddenly, which caused an accidental fall to the floor gag.

"Perhaps Nal4." Tetsu suggested.

"Oh yeah, that sounds good, how about you two?" Ren asked.

"Sounds good to me." Aichi said as he got up.

_So begins the adventures of Nal4, but with a stream of bad luck facing off against Sit Genius and the three members of Q4, we now go to the Foo Fighters building_

"Aichi, you're being to hard on yourself, take a breather." Ren whined

"I can't!" Aichi snapped. "I have to save the Royal Paladins from what ever force that's binding them."

"With support from Spring Breeze messenger, Sagramore attacks your Spectral Duke Dragon." aichi declared

"No guard, damage check...heal trigger, 5000 to my vanguard, and I recover one." Ren decided.

"Its okay Aichi, I know how you feel, when you told me about my Shadow Paladins, I wanted nothing more then to save them, but just working yourself to death isn't going to save your clan now is it?" Ren asked.

"I guess not, but the only way is to win, so I've got to keep trying." Aichi desperately stated.

"Let it out, I can see you're going to cry, so let it out." Ren said.

Aichi did infact cry, and Ren walked over to him, then caressed Aichi's head in in his arms and just let his sleeves get wet just to comfort his friend.

* * *

**Well guys, just leave some reviews and requests, and I'll get to them as soon as I can, also today's my birthday. ^_^**


End file.
